This invention is related in general to keying devices and other apparatus which can identify an end-user when properly fitted thereon and, more particularly, to those apparatus attached having an array of pins attached to a base component and requiring the physical attachment onto said array of pins one or more shaped keyed objects such that each object allows the physical passage of pins to pass therethrough.
It is often required in the security field to secure doors and other equipment from access or usage by unauthorized persons. Typically, a magnetic card is swiped through a reader mechanism in order to identify the user requesting access or usage. Often, these magnetic cards are subject to being inadvertently erased by coming in close proximity with or otherwise physically touching a magnetic field or source thereby disabling the card from proper usage. Keys can also be utilized to permit access through certain doors but keys can be bent or broken thereby rendering them useless as well.
In addition, it is often necessary to physically attach one or more secondary devices to a primary device as accessory apparatus prior to the primary device""s initialization and subsequent proper operation. In most instances, a machine is delivered to the end-user or customer with some assembly being required to be performed by the customer. It often is not possible for the devices"" manufacturer""s technical representatives to be present to monitor and otherwise ensure that secondary device attachment and installation to the primary device has been performed properly in advance of the machine""s operation. Incorrect assembly can cause damage to the machine and/or cause injury to the customer. In addition, the primary device may configure itself differently depending on which accessory or secondary devices have been attached thereto. In the instance wherein the primary device is a copier machine, one particular or alternate configuration may be required of the primary device if there are more than one input paper trays attached thereto or multiple output trays attached thereto. As such, the primary device may need a user-friendly and quick method of determining which accessory devices have been attached.
What is needed in the arts is an identification apparatus which cannot be easily erased or broken and which, when placed onto a pin array of a primary device enables the primary device to identify the user requesting access or to identify which accessory devices have been connected or otherwise attached thereto.
What is disclosed herein is an identification apparatus and method comprising an array of retractable pins in association with a housing attached to a base component through which each pin individually passes. The apparatus is attached to a primary device and in communication therewith. Each retractable pin is in individual physical contact with spring tension means positioned below the pin and located in a containment sleeve within the housing. Each spring continuously exerts pressure on the base of their respective pins so as to push the pin up through the base component. At the base of each spring is a pressure sensitive pad in communication with the primary device. A set of shaped identifiers is also disclosed each having a plurality of holes through which respective pins on the array of retractable pins pass and each identifier uniquely configured with at least one distinct location containing a plug or xe2x80x98capxe2x80x99 fitted therein which blocks the passage therethrough of that particular pin thereby forcing said pin to retract into the base component""s housing underneath and exerting pressure on the pin""s associated spring. Means for alignment and orientation are also disclosed. Once one or more identifiers have been fitted onto the array of retractable pins, the primary device thereafter identifies the placed identifiers by each identifier""s plug location and by the amount of pressure exerted by each spring""s pressure sensitive pad. Once individual identifiers are known, the primary device can subsequently perform certain functions or other desired operations based on the type, configuration, and/or number of identifiers placed thereon.
Advantages of the present invention, as described herein, may be realized and otherwise obtained by means particularly pointed out and distinctly claimed in the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and detailed specification.